The present invention relates generally to faucets and, more particularly, to kitchen faucet wands or sprayheads including diverter to vary operating modes.
Pull-out/pull-down faucet wands or sprayheads are known for use with kitchen faucets. Traditionally, such faucet wands include two functional modes, an aerate mode and a spray mode. In the spray mode, the force of water through the wand sprayface can vary significantly with changes in water pressure. The present invention is configured to allow user to effectively change or customize the force of water in the spray mode by altering the open flow area of the sprayface and, more particularly, the number of active or open outlets dispensing water.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet wand assembly includes a shell, and a waterway received within the shell, the waterway including an inlet and an outlet. A sprayface is in fluid communication with the waterway and includes a plurality of outlets. A mode diverter is operably coupled to the waterway and is configured to change the fluid flow through the sprayface from a stream mode to a spraymode. A spray diverter is operably coupled to the waterway downstream from the mode diverter and is configured to change the active water outlets in the spray mode.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet wand assembly includes a shell, and a waterway received within the shell. The waterway includes an inlet and an interface member including a plurality of interface openings. A sprayface is fluidly coupled to the waterway. A rotational spray diverter is operably coupled to the waterway and includes a distribution member. The distribution member includes a plurality of distribution inlet ports, a plurality of distribution outlet ports, and a plurality of runners fluidly coupling the distribution inlet ports and the distribution outlet ports. The distribution member is configured to rotate relative to the interface member of the waterway, wherein the distribution inlet ports are selectively alignable with different interface openings as the distribution member rotates relative to the interface member.
According a further illustrative embodiment, a faucet wand assembly includes a waterway, mode diverter including a piston received within the waterway to toggle between a spray mode and a stream mode, and a rotational spray diverter positioned downstream of the mode diverter and rotatable relative to the waterway. In a first rotational orientation the spray diverter is in a first spray mode where a first set of water outlets in the sprayface are open, in a second rotational orientation the spry diverter is in a second spray mode where a second set of water outlets are open, and in a third rotational orientation the spray diverter is in a third spray mode where a third set of water outlets are open. The first set of water outlets is greater than the second set of water outlets, and the second set of water outlets is greater than the third set of water outlets.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.